


Can You Handle It?

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter fluff with that awesome one sided Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Handle It?

Things had seemed to be going fine in Derek’s perspective. He thought he had been able to date Stiles after everything that he had done. One thing he hadn’t been ready for was his uncle slipping in under his nose and taking Stiles for his own. It had barely been two weeks before Derek had seen the two holding hands and kissing each other’s faces. His heart ached from seeing the two being so in love and he swallowed as he crossed his arms. He glanced away wishing that his uncle wouldn’t be staying mostly in his loft all the time. He walked upstairs to leave the two alone on the couch.

—

Stiles laughed softly as he rolled his eyes. “Why are you trying to find my ticklish spots anyways? You going to tickle me till I pee? I don’t think that is very nice of you.” Stiles poked his chest as he said that making Peter smirk slightly.

"You know what you signed up for when you choose me Stiles, not my fault you heeded for this body." Peter chuckled as he saw Stiles’ face get red. "Also you look adorable when you flush like that." Peter kissed Stiles’ cheek causing Stiles to push him away and frown. "What did I do now?"

Stiles crossed his arms and looked at Peter with the look of, you know what you did and Peter shrugged. Stiles sighed as he put his hand on Peter’s face whose shoulders slumped in response. “So… When is that next date?” Stiles asked him softly as he ran his fingers over Peter’s face. Running a finger down his nose then to trace over his cheekbones then to slip over his lips before running over his eyebrows.

Peter hummed gently as he closed his eyes and focused on Stiles tracing his features. “I hope we have one soon. Go out to eat somewhere.” He told him. His arms went to go wrap around Stiles’ waist to bring him close. “Are you done?” Stiles hummed in response and Peter nuzzled Stiles’ neck before kissing a spot on it. “Just tell me when you’re available.” Peter whispered in his ear before he pulled away and smiled to Stiles.

Stiles’ face burned up slightly as he hit Peter’s shoulder playfully. “Come on and let’s go back to your place. We can watch a movie and relax on the couch.” Stiles said softly. Peter nodded before he went to get up. Stiles pulled him back down for a kiss that Peter deepened the second he felt lips on his own. Peter pulled away as he smiled to Stiles gently.

Stiles smiled back before he stood up and he went to go get his jacket that was at the door. Peter followed as he wrapped his arms around the others waist briefly then kissed his neck. “So popcorn and some snacks with the movie? Chocolate?” Peter said softly as he leaned his chin on the others shoulder.

Stiles hummed before he nodded. “Yeah, come on and let’s go.” Stiles turned his head to place a kiss on the others lips smiling. They walked out of the loft after closing the huge door. 

—

Maybe he couldn’t handle the two being together. He didn’t like seeing the two together and he’d rather have them in a different room at all times. He always thought his uncle was torturing him but it turned out that they never even knew he was in the room that they would settle in. Then Derek always felt like a creep just staring at the two, his heart aching every single time he saw a kiss placed upon his Stiles and a frown tugged at his lips once he saw how bright Stiles’ smile was. Cursing softly to himself, Derek would soon have enough and leave the loft.

Seeing Stiles happy was a good thing he knew that but being so happy with his uncle? Well that was just pushing Derek towards the edge. He was alone from time to time with the man and at those small alone times he’d want to fight the former alpha. Rip his throat out as he knew that he must have marked Stiles already as his mate.

So many nuzzles and Eskimo kisses were most of the things that Derek had seen between the two. He had seen them do them so much that he had begun to get sick with how disgusting the two acted.

—

It had been a long while since Stiles was alone in the loft without his lover. He was doing research of an animal with Derek as Peter tried to help Scott with capturing the thing. They also needed Derek to keep an eye on Stiles as they were afraid he’d be targeted as bait. Stiles sighed deeply while he pushed his computer away and rubbed at his face yawning and stretching his body out. “Why don’t we take a break?” Stiles mumbled and Derek put down the book that he had been reading.

"Don’t you think we should continue?" Stiles could hear the growl that was formed under the words. Stiles frowned as he glanced to Derek who was glaring at him. Stiles knew he had to be wary of Derek ever since he got with Peter but did he really have to be THIS wary of the other?

"Derek, what’s the matter?" Stiles frowned more. "Don’t you want to take a break? We’ve been at this for hours and still have zilch on the creature. I don’t think we’ll find anything out soon." Stiles sighed running a hand through his hair. He had to keep his cool. He had to remember Peter’s words, he took a deep breath reciting them in his head and looked at Derek. "We need a break." He stayed plainly before he went to go to the bathroom.

It must have been obvious that Stiles was nervous, since he heard footsteps following him. He felt his shoulder be grabbed and his whole body shoved up against the nearest wall. He groaned while he closed his eyes at the impact then opened them to glare at the other. “Why are you nervous?” Derek’s voice was a soft growl as his eyes flashed blue and his claws came out as they dug slightly into Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles pursed his lips, groaning instead of crying out at the small amount of pain. He glared more at Derek. “You have to accept the fact that I choose Peter over you Derek. Get over yourself, not everyone you like will like you in return just because you’re good looking.” Stiles mumbled before he swallowed thickly. Derek growled in response and punched the wall beside Stiles before pulling away, cursing to himself.

"I need you to get out before I hurt you."

"Der-"

"GET OUT!" Derek roared at him causing Stiles to jump. He bit his lip and slipped his phone out to text Peter and began to pack his stuff up going to the loft’s door.

He looked back to Derek frowning some more before turning to look down. He felt bad but he couldn’t help that Peter asked first, besides he was happy with the man. Stiles walked out and heard things crashing into walls as he heard snarls and growls. His heart pounded as he didn’t realize just how badly he was scared of the whole situation. He rushed outside and saw Peter was waiting for him by himself. Peter rushed towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Did he hurt you?” Peter asked softly as he ran his hands over the boy’s body to check it out.

Caressing the areas and when he got to the shoulders was when Stiles winced. Peter growled but Stiles wrapped his arms around him. “Look, don’t worry about it, he didn’t mean to…” Stiles told him softly glancing up to Peter who sighed gently.

"I am just worried about you is all." He told Stiles softly, leaning down and he kissed his forehead. Stiles closed his eyes to the kiss as he hummed softly and said the others name gently.

"Derek wouldn’t hurt me and you know that." Stiles told him and looked up to Peter who was frowning.

"I highly doubt you know my nephew better than I do but I’ll take your word on that." He told Stiles as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Stiles kissed back before pulling back. “Let’s get going…” Stiles told him softly as Peter turned them around as something shot out the loft window. Peter protected Stiles from the shards of glass falling before he glanced back frowning deeply. Peter stood up tall as he glared at the window before Stiles grabbed his hand and tugged on it gently.

"That…." Peter growled as he went to walk towards the building but heard Stiles say his name. He looked back frowning as his eyes had glowed bright blue before fading to his soft blue.  "Your house?" The voice was soft and gritted as he tried not to run into the loft and teach his nephew a lesson. Stiles nodded before they headed to his jeep to go.

—

He wasn’t okay and he knew that. Anger was coursing through him and he wanted Peter to suffer but he also knew he wouldn’t dare touch Stiles. He threw something at the wall, hearing it shatter as he didn’t know what it had been and didn’t look in the general direction of it. He sunk to his knees as he was slowly losing his anger as he began to think. He should accept their relationship, not do what he is doing. He shook his head frantically as he looked at the time, maybe he should go out tonight.

—

"What would you like to do after tonight?" Peter whispered to Stiles as the pack was watching a movie. Stiles was mostly focusing on it but when Peter would whisper in his ear then a shiver would run up his spine.

"Dinner after this fine?" Stiles couldn’t help but respond back as Peter was rubbing his hip, humming in thought. It was fine they were talking as the movie credits were going. They were going to put in another movie but Stiles and Peter were going to do other things.

"That’s fine." Peter said as he kissed Stiles’ cheek in response. The lights were turned on by Isaac who grabbed another movie to put in and Stiles stood up.

"We’re going to leave alright, Scott?" Stiles told Scott who nodded but Derek got angry.

"Scott, are you going to let them go on a PACK night? Stiles is part of the pack, he should stay with you." Derek tried to keep the growl from coming up but it did anyways.

Scott gave Stiles a weird look before looking back to Derek as he held Kira in his arms. “Why do you care so much? He is going with Peter, they’re together and are having a date night. He told me beforehand that he was leaving early. So it’s fine Derek, stop being so angry about their relationship.” Scott frowned as Derek growled to him. Scott rolled his eyes before looking back to Stiles and Peter. “You guys have fun and if Peter does anything then tell me.” He told Stiles who nodded. Peter grabbed their jackets before they left Scott’s house.

"Why did you let him go? He seriously should stay with the pack. He is in danger Scott." Derek was trying to win an already concluded argument.

"Look he is safe with Peter okay? Just be quiet and watch the movie!" Scott groaned as Derek frowned deeply and set his jaw to shut himself up.

"Fine." He growled softly as Isaac sat down next to him to watch the movie.

—

Stiles laughed softly as he leaned against Peter during a pack meeting. They had been quiet enough that Scott didn’t scold them. Derek stared at the couple and looked away. His heart still hurt when he saw the two together and he didn’t think that he could ever accept them. He had promised Scott that he’d approve of their relationship even though whenever he saw them together, a flame of jealousy would erupt from within Derek.

The meeting progressed to an end and Derek swallowed before going up to the couple who sat on the couch. Peter looked up at him, arching a brow. “What is it?” He asked as Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from laughing since Peter tickled his ear as he spoke.

"I want to say congratulations on your relationship and I hope you two stay together long." Derek held his hand out to Peter who nodded before taking his hand and he squeezed it.

"Thank you, nephew. I hope you find love like I have." Derek swallowed as he heard Peter and everything came crashing down on him.

"Thank you, Derek." Stiles smiled to him and Derek glanced to him to see his normal goofy smile there. His smile seemed to radiate and his cheeks were rosy. He nodded to Stiles as he held his hand out to him and shook hands with him. He felt that Stiles’ hands were clammy and he smiled softly. He’d learn to accept their relationship, sooner or later no matter how much it’d hurt.

—

Stiles leaned up and kissed Peter and leaned his forehead against his laughing softly. “So, you love me, huh?” Stiles mumbled softly.

Peter smiled to him softly and kissed his lips once more. “Of course, how could I not Stiles?” Peter pulled him into his lap before locking their lips for a final kiss that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giveaway winner request on my blog! Aghhhh, that’s so amazing!!! :D YAYYYY!!!!! Uhm, I really really like steter fluff (since there’s not much of that) and maybe one-sided sterek? I love when Stiles chooses Peter over Derek, so maybe a little fic with some of that? That would be amazing!!! Thank youuuu! :D


End file.
